los Merodeadores van al psicólogo
by bree vandecamp
Summary: después de un incidente sucedido en el baile de Halloween, Dumbledore decide enviar a varios de sus alumnos al psicólogo.


_**capítulo 1: James Potter**_

Me llamó Lynette Scavo, soy una gran psicóloga, licenciada en una universidad muggle asociada a la Universidad Penthedom de magia. Hoy me encuentro aquí en Hogwarts para tratar a ciertos alumnos. He sido llamada ni más ni menos que por el gran Albus Dumbledore, el hombre parecía desesperado, así que decidí tratar a su alumnado para solucionar este problema.

El primer paciente en cuestión se llama James Charlus Potter, según tengo entendido es un muchacho egocéntrico con tendencia al acoso, en cuestión acosa a cierta alumna a la que también tengo que tratar.

- Hola Lynette- el chico entra con mucha confianza y se sienta de lo más repantigado en el sillón de mi consulta.

- Señora Scavo querrá decir joven- corrijo con educación mientras el chico se encoje de hombros y me dirige una sonrisa, que parece de lo más encantadora- Bien, empecemos señor Potter, dígame ¿Por qué cree que está aquí?

- Porque esto es un castigo que me ha puesto Dumby- me responde seguro, ¿Dumby? Que descaro de niño.

- Y que piensa que ha hecho mal para que el señor Dumbledore lo envié aquí

- Pues verá es curioso- empieza el chico hablando con ingenuidad- en primer lugar pensé que era por haber inundado la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, pero después resultó ser que no, que fue por lo sucedido en el baile de Halloween.

¡- Y qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto, el chico parece molesto ante tanta pregunta, pero toma aire y empieza

- Pues yo estaba ahí con mi mejor disfraz de drácula, que no es por presumir, pero estaba de los más guapo- dice con orgullo el chaval- y pues estaba riendo con mis amigos, ya sabe lo típico en mi edad, cuando de repente ¡PAM!- grita el chico dando un golpe en la mesa provocando que me asuste- aparece, la luz que ilumina con su presencia, esa maravilla que late en todos los seres vivos

-Explíquese- insisto cortándolo cosa que parece ser lo molesta

- Sisi, el caso es que la veo, Lily Evans, disfrazada de veela, preciosa- dice con los ojos brillantes- y de repente lo veo, detrás de la pobre e inocente Lily, el troll de Amos Digorry que la invita a bailar ante mi cara intenta besarla y bueno..

- Y bueno…?

- Pues tenía que rescatar a la luz que ilumina con su presencia, esa maravilla que late en todos los seres vivo de sus garras- recita el chico- el caso es que me acercó por detrás cual caballero y le doy un puñetazo que lo deja en el suelo, el caso es que como todo héroe, lo que hice después fue coger a la luz que ilu.

- Al grano señor Potter- bufo, toda esa parafernalia de la luz que ilumina con su presencia me pone nerviosa.

- Bien bien el caso es que beso a Lily- dice el chico emocionado- y que beso Lynnette , que experiencia, que maravilla, pero de repente Lily me da un bofetón, seguro que Diggory le había dado una poción del amor, porque sabe, Lily está loca por mí, es mi futura esposa

- ¿y qué paso después? - pregunto tomando muchas notas en mi bloc

- Que Diggory se levanto, e intento cual bellaco embrujarme por la espalda, pero claro ahí estaba mi segundo de a bordo para defenderme

- ¿Su segundo de a bordo?- pregunto extrañada, este chaval pasa de caballeros a piratas

- Mi hermano, Sirius Orion Black, el caso es que Sirius decidió emplear el método muggle- dice el chico riendo- y los amigos de Diggorry entraron en ataque así que el tercero de abordo Remus John Lupin hizo una gran demostración de su poder, el caso es que aquello acabo en una batalla Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff y bueno siempre está el cretino pelo grasa de Slytherin que se mete.

- Ya veo…Es todo por hoy señor Potter- digo cerrando sesión, ya tengo suficiente para hacer un pronóstico, el chico se levanta y antes de salir por la puerta me dice

- Cuando venga mi futura esposa, dígale que el nombre de Harry me gusta mucho para nuestro futuro hijo.

Apunto en un pergamino el análisis de este chico.

_James Sirius Potter_

_Análisis: Este chico es un niño que cree que vive en una película de caballeros, esta obsesionado con la chica llamada Lily Evans y al parecer atacará a todo el que se le acerque. Tiene cierta tendencia a meterse en líos y complejo de héroe._

_Tiene un aire descarado que sin duda le hace parecer atractivo pero se le ha subido a la cabeza._

_Es conveniente que se le aplique un castigo urgentemente, en mi opinión, lo sancionaría con una semana en un colegio muggle, apartado de ese chica_


End file.
